Woodworking involves use of various tools such as cutting tools, drilling tools and sanding tools that generate a substantial amount of debris, commonly in the form of dust. One cutting tool that can generate a substantial amount of debris is a router. A router generally includes a rotating bit used to remove a portion of wood from a wood piece. In one situation, the router is used in combination with a dovetail jig that guides the router when forming grooves known as “dovetails”. Dovetails are generally used to lock pieces of wood together at a corner. Current dust collection devices have difficulty collecting debris from a router when used in combination with a dovetail jig.